


Little Comforts

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storia che parla di conforto e di quando ne abbiamo bisogno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabble: Little Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008067) by [ElvenAvari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari). 



Alec entrò nell'appartamento di Magnus, rimettendo la chiave nella tasca dei jeans. Le sue spalle erano curvate dalla stanchezza. Una settimana di ricerche e ancora non avevano notizie su dove fossero Sebastian e Jace. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, la tensione causata dal non sapere se il suo parabatai stesse bene stava iniziando a farsi sentire. Facendosi strada verso la camera da letto, sperò di trovarvi Magnus, ma quando entrò, il letto era vuoto. Sospirò prima di cambiarsi e indossare un paio di pantaloni comodi che usava per dormire e una felpa.  
Sapendo che non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi senza lo stregone, tornò in soggiorno. Andando verso il caldo divano rosa, recuperò il Presidente Miao dal pouf, sistemandoselo contro la spalla mentre si sistemava in posizione semi-sdraiata. Il Presidente sbattè gli occhi prima di allungarsi con le zampe sulla sua spalla e accovacciarsi su di lui. Dopo poco tempo, le sue fusa vibrarono attraverso la sua felpa. Alec sorrise e lasciò ricadere il capo all'indietro, un po' di lato, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale.   
Il suo ricordo successivo, furono delle dita che gli passavano sulla guancia. Sbadigliando e battendo le palpebre, vide Magnus seduto accanto a sè.  
"Andiamo a letto, tesoro." Alec annuì stancamente e il suo ragazzo spinse gentilmente il Presidente lontano da lui, prima di aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
"Penso che il tuo gatto sia magico" mormorò mentre lo stregone lo guidava in camera da letto.  
"Oh, e cosa te lo fa pensare, dolcezza?"  
"Non  riesco a dormire senza... te, ma le sue fusa mi fanno addormentare" rispose il ragazzo, sbadigliando.  
Magnus sorrise, guardandolo arrampicarsi sul letto e sistemarsi sotto le lenzuola, prima di schioccare le dita, trasformando i propri vestiti in un pigiama di seta e scivolare nel letto a sua volta. Alec si girò sul fianco, dandogli la schiena e lui gli circondò la vita con un braccio, avvicinandolo a sè. Ascoltando il respiro del ragazzo, Magnus sospirò e depose un bacio leggero sul retro del suo collo. Era preoccupato per lui e per i segreti che nascondeva...  
  
_DUE SETTIMANE DOPO_  
  
Magnus entrò nel suo appartamento completamente prosciugato da ogni forza. Era esausto, ferito e preoccupato. Cercò il Presidente e lo vide acciambellato su qualcosa che sembrava un indumento. Sollevando il gatto, dovette chiudere gli occhi per un momento, nell'accorgersi che l'animale si era addormentato sulla felpa di Alec.   
Lasciando giù gentilmente il Presidente, Magnus la sollevò e se la portò al viso. Inalando profondamente, sentì chiaramente il profumo di Alec e del gatto. Scuotendo la testa, se la infilò dalla testa e collassò contro il divano.   
Il Presidente saltò su, di fianco a lui, miagolando piano. Magnus lo guardò "Manca anche a me, Presidente." 


End file.
